The invention relates generally to window shutter frame assemblies, and particularly to a window shutter frame assembly and system for installation that is suitable for non-professional installation.
Window shutters are a popular way to provide privacy in a room, and are an attractive alternative to blinds, shades, and drapes. Window shutters may be constructed from a variety of materials, although the most commonly used material is wood, finished either with traditional wood finishes, paint, or by a coating of plastic or other substance.
Regardless of the material used to construct window shutters, for any given window they will generally be heavier than a corresponding blind, shade, or drape. This requires that special attention be given by the installer to the installation of the shutter, so that it is securely attached to a wall or window frame, and does not detach upon continual use. One method for securely attaching a shutter is to first mount a rabbeted frame assembly around the perimeter of the window, and then to insert a pre-fabricated shutter panel assembly into the frame assembly. This modular approach should be popular with homeowners, since it permits a xe2x80x9cdo-it-yourselfxe2x80x9d homeowner or handyman to attach a window shutter with a minimum of carpentry knowledge.
A problem with existing window shutter frame assembly methods is that mounting of the frame assembly requires use of a secure fastening system, which is not easily concealed after installation. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a screw fastener 11 is used to mount frame assembly 10 to wall 12. While providing a secure attachment for the frame assembly, the head of the screw fastener remains exposed, and will be unsightly. Methods are known to conceal such a screw fastener, including counter-sinking the screw, insertion of putty or synthetic wood over the head, and final finishing by sanding, paint or other material. Each of these methods, however, requires tools and carpentry knowledge that may be beyond that of the average xe2x80x9cdo-it-yourselfxe2x80x9d homeowner.
Another approach to mounting a window frame assembly is to use a smaller diameter fastener. For example, with reference to FIG. 2, a staple 13 is used to mount a frame assembly 10 to wall 12. A problem with this method is that it requires purchase of expensive staple gun hardware, and if not properly seated into wood wall framing, it results in a less than secure mount.
A further problem with existing methods for mounting window shutter frame assemblies is that the inside edge of the frame assembly will generally fall within the opening of the window, making accurate placement and leveling of the frame difficult for a non-professional installer.
Therefore, what is needed is a window frame assembly and method for installation that is easy to use for a non-professional installer, having provision for secure mounting, able to conceal mounting points after installation with concealing inserts, allowing for interchange of concealing inserts, and permitting easy and accurate placement and leveling about a window opening.
The present invention meets this need by providing a window frame assembly and method for installation that is easy to use for a non-professional installer, having provision for secure mounting, able to conceal mounting points after installation with concealing inserts, allowing for interchange of concealing inserts, and permitting easy and accurate placement and leveling about a window opening.
A window shutter frame for attaching window shutters to a wall at one or more mounting points, is provided comprising an elongate frame base having a first length, a top surface, a bottom surface, and a first longitudinal axis, the top surface having a mounting channel with a first width, the mounting channel extending parallel to the first longitudinal axis of the frame base along the entire first length of the frame base, the mounting channel having a base surface and a first side surface and a second side surface, the base surface of the mounting channel having one or more mounting points through which fasteners may be disposed; and an elongate concealing strip for insertion into the mounting channel having a second width, a second length, and a second longitudinal axis, the second width of the concealing strip being approximately equal to the first width of the mounting channel, the second length of the concealing strip being approximately equal to the first length of the frame base, such that upon insertion of the concealing strip into the mounting channel the concealing strip is retained in the mounting channel by friction alone, and the mounting channel is concealed.
The window shutter frame may further comprise a tongue extending along the entire mounting channel parallel to the first longitudinal axis of the frame base, and a groove extending along the entire second length of the concealing strip parallel to the second longitudinal axis of the concealing strip, such that upon insertion of the concealing strip into the mounting channel the tongue is disposed into the groove forming a locking junction.
The bottom surface of the frame base may further comprise a placement channel with a third width and a third length, the placement channel extending parallel to the first longitudinal axis of the frame base along the entire first length of the frame base.
A method is described for installation, including in one embodiment affixing a hanging strip to a wall, the hanging strip having a fourth width and a fourth length, the fourth width being approximately equal to the third width of the placement channel, and the fourth length being less than the third length of the placement channel so that upon placing the frame base over the hanging strip, the hanging strip is wholly contained within the placement channel.
A kit is provided comprising frame base members, concealing strips, hanging strip, and shutter panels.